Water treatment systems, such as water softeners, usually employ a tank containing treatment material. A control valve normally associated with the tank controls the communication of source water with the tank and may define an inlet for this source water, as well as an outlet for treated water after it passes through the treatment material contained in the tank. Controls valves, such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,891,552; 4,298,025 and 6,214,214 also control the regeneration or cleaning of the tank once it is exhausted.